


［BJYX］我的教官有点帅-番外（下）

by Akaitou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitou/pseuds/Akaitou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	［BJYX］我的教官有点帅-番外（下）

上了出租车的肖战真的累了，他靠在王一博肩上睡着了。  
他睡着的时候很乖，安安稳稳不乱动。  
被发胶固定的刘海经过刚才的折腾都慢慢落了下来，隐约遮住了眼睛。  
他好像在做梦，不知道梦见了什么伤心的事情，流下了眼泪。  
王一博轻轻地帮他擦掉，可很快又落下，好像擦也擦不完。  
还是不要叫醒他吧，王一博想，梦里的伤心都是假的，希望醒来都是快乐的。

费了一番力气王一博才架着半昏睡半醉酒的肖战进了酒店房间，也没指望这个状态的肖战能洗澡，王一博拿毛巾给他擦了脸，兔兔乖乖地坐在床尾垂着眼睛，任他擦了脸又擦手。  
然后王一博要他换上酒店的浴袍先让他睡觉，衣服上都是酒味，还沾了不知道谁特别浓的香水味，王一博准备都帮他洗了，明天醒了还能再穿。

脱外套的时候肖战很配合，等要脱衬衫了他突然警觉，手抱在胸前：“干嘛脱我衣服？”  
“脱了衣服让你睡觉啊～”对着小醉鬼王一博拿出哄小孩子的态度。  
“不要！”肖战脱了鞋子就往床上爬，爬上床直接躺下，把被子反着就往身上裹，打了个滚把自己包起来：“不脱衣服也能睡觉。”  
“宝宝，你看看我是谁？”王一博蹲在地上和他平视：“我是王一博，是你男朋友，王一博可以帮你脱衣服，然后你就睡觉好吗？”  
肖战眯着眼睛看了一会儿：“我知道你是王一博啊，你不喜欢我了，你外面有人了，我都看到了……”说着咕噜咕噜卷着被子滚到床的另一边。

这醉鬼说话逻辑也太清楚了吧？！王一博都怀疑肖战到底有没有醉了，但肖战在说什么啊，什么外面有人了，这可必须要说清楚。  
王一博把人从被子里拽出来，也不管肖战在那里手舞足蹈地反抗，不过也亏得刚才的擦脸和现在的反抗，肖战酒劲过去了，虽然反应还是很慢。  
王一博让他坐着，自己蹲在地上手臂横放在他腿上，把肖战两只手抓着。  
肖战问他：“我刚才做什么奇怪的事情了吗？”  
“怪，怪得不得了。”王一博控诉。

“你刚才一直哭，还说什么我外面有人了，你都看到了，你看到什么了？和我说说。”  
肖战的眼睛还没退红，也不敢看王一博生怕他说出什么自己不想听的话，他只好定定地望着自己被抓住按在腿上的手：“我白天看到你和你那个学长在一起了，你还说是和哥哥一起，你一直都在用哥哥打幌子吧？”  
“没有啊！你说今天是吗？天地良心那真是我哥！”  
“你别瞎说了，我都看到你们俩靠的那么近了，动手动脚的。”一说肖战眼眶又红了：“我都知道他叫刘海宽了，你假装也找个姓王的再假装吧。”

王一博一听肖战误会的原来是刘海宽立刻放宽了心，本来还担心是不是不小心和什么人走太近让肖战不高兴了，既然是刘海宽就好解释了。  
“他真的是我哥哥，表哥，所以姓刘。”  
“表哥？”肖战脑子转得有点慢，拼命转着小脑袋回忆：“可是你说你们从小在一个家长大啊，表哥总有自己的父母，怎么会总和你在一起。”  
“因为我们住一个军区大院儿，就上下楼，我舅舅他们夫妻以前被派去外地了，所以我表哥转小，他有几年一直住我家。”王一博摸摸他的小脑袋，怕他晕着听不懂：“宝宝听懂了吗？还有什么要问的我都告诉你。”

“那你打电话给他，我要看他说。”肖战歪着头想了一会儿指示道：“我不相信你说的话，你打电话……不对，要视频，万一你真有个这样的表哥来糊弄我。”  
“好好好，视频，现在就打，你看着。”王一博心想这好办啊。  
王一博站起来坐到肖战身边开微信视频，刘海宽很快就接了：“干嘛！电话就电话还搞什么视频，和你家肖战视频去……”  
刘海宽突然看到对面镜头里有两个人愣了一下：“诶，这是……”

肖战也意识到了这个问题，吓得尖叫一声一下子蹲在了地上：“你和他说，我听着就行！”  
王一博逗他，拿着手机假装就要转向肖战：“那不行啊，你得看着确认是不是这个刘海宽啊，你不看怎么确认。”  
“我看到了看到了！哎呀，你快拿开！”兔兔蹲在地上拼命推他。

王一博对着刘海宽说：“我问什么你就答什么，别的你别多问。”  
刘海宽一脸懵逼：“你们是在玩什么情趣？搞半天不是给我看人啊？”  
“唉，你别话那么多，先说一说自己的大名，再说说我们俩什么关系。”  
刘海宽知道肖战一定在旁边看着，准备先配合他们回头单独问王一博到底在玩儿什么：“大名：刘海宽。关系是什么意思啊？亲戚吧，表的算非直系亲属吧，是你表哥。还有什么要问的？”

王一博低头看在地上害羞地捧着自己脸的肖战：“还有什么要问的？”  
小兔子闭着眼睛拼命摇头，只想快点结束这场尴尬。王一博笃定地开视频那会儿他就意识到是自己太激动搞了个大乌龙，现在越想越丢人，都丢到人家表哥那里了！  
万一表哥以为自己是个傻子可怎么办！！

一番折腾以后的肖战抱着腿坐在地上，房间里安静到窒息。  
“上来，地上冷。”王一博把他拉到床上。  
肖战不好意思看他，低着头说：“很晚了，我先去洗澡吧？……”  
被王一博一把按住：“酒醒了？”  
“嗯……”  
“那就好，我们先把帐算算也不迟，省的一会儿又一身汗白洗了。”  
“啊？我们有什么要算的？”兔兔越坐越远，开始扶额：“我好像还是头晕，应该是没醒。”  
“好啦，真喝醉的一定会说自己没醉的。别躲了，过来。”王一博一把把他拉到身上，让他跨坐在自己腿上。

“我错了……”兔兔装可怜嘟嘴可是一把好手，这个表情他对着镜子练过好多次了，要低头，眼睛朝上看，最好能憋点眼泪。  
“那说说吧，错哪儿了？”王一博一只手扶着他的腰，一只手往下移托着他的屁股，带着威慑微微用力。  
“我不该随便怀疑你，还闹了个乌龙……”他越说越小声，刚才那股尴尬劲儿又要上来了。  
王一博叹了口气，伸手戳他额头他：“以后什么事都不要放在心里，想知道就来问我，你总是胡思乱想，这个毛病说过你好多次了。”  
肖战点头如捣蒜。

“这件事就不罚你了，是我没有和你说清楚让你乱猜了。”王一博想到刚才喝醉的肖战不停流泪心都揪起来了，实在不舍得让这个刚心痛完的宝贝再屁股疼：“以后不可以这样了知道吗？你这胡思乱想的毛病真的屡教不改，再有下一次让你三天坐不了凳子。”  
肖战吐吐小舌头：“知道啦～以后不会了。”  
他自以为逃过一劫，扑到王一博怀里抱他，他一抬起身子王一博就顺势一巴掌拍在他屁股上：“现在来算算你偷偷喝酒的事吧。”  
肖战一瞬间身体都僵硬了。

“是薛洋叫我去的……”肖战赶快坐回王一博腿上，企图保护自己的小屁股。  
开学以后两个人如胶似漆，这段日子他挺乖的，王一博还从来没再正经打过他，最多是偷偷熬夜被王一博逮到了，见面的时候会在没人的小角落被抱在胸前揍几下屁股，都不重，肖战以为自己早就忘了王一博打人有多疼了。  
可现在他觉得自己都想起来了，仿佛都是上周的事，一想到这感觉自动肌肉都紧绷起来。

他愁眉苦脸觉得今天一定不好过：“我没想去的，真的！我发誓是要找他打球的，谁知道他们今天不打球还要去酒吧，我不是正好对你有点那什么……总不能来找你。”  
肖战越急越解释不清，自己都说服不了。  
“他叫你去你就去了？别的小事我可从来没多管过你，不许自己喝酒，这条我们是不是约定过的？”  
“是……”  
“当时规定了怎么罚？”  
“……”太羞耻了吧，肖战不好意思说出口，约定的时候压根儿没想到会犯，自然是瞎说的，现在要他一本正经的说出口他真的害羞。

“怎么了？”王一博用腿颠颠催促：“敢做不敢说？”  
“就……打屁股啊。”  
“打到什么程度？”王一博逼他说。  
“打到屁股比脸上红……”他越说越轻脸都埋到王一博肩膀上了。  
“嗯，记性不错，那就这样来吧。”

“可是……”兔兔极力逃罚：“你看我现在脸不红吧？我们轻点，少打几下好不好啊？”  
“现在是不红，不要说我欺负你，给你看看标准。”说着王一博掏出手机，他翻到薛洋朋友圈那张照片：“你看，你那时候脸上多红，一会儿啊我们就放在旁边对比，今天屁股也要打到多红。”  
肖战一把夺过手机大吼：“我什么时候拍的啊？？”  
“我……我我怎么会和他靠那么近？”肖战看着自己下巴搁在薛洋肩膀上，脸都要贴到一起了百口莫辩：“这借位！肯定是借位！我怎么可能离他那么近！”

“所以我才不让你乱喝酒，你看你自己都不记得了。”王一博拿回手机不让他再盯着研究了：“今天是同学还没出事，万一以后在外面被人占便宜了你都不知道，你让我去哪里救你。”  
“我知道错了。”肖战今天又是喝酒又是乱吃飞醋，除了认错也不知道还能说什么。  
“那你自己脱裤子，趴在床上。”王一博命令到。

如果是平时肖战肯定不好意思自己脱，太丢人了，挨打还要自己做准备工作。  
但今天实在理亏，又是在酒店里，反正没人在，他心一横把裤子都拉下来了。  
他不好意思全脱掉，只拉到腿根露出了屁股，自以为能少露一点出来，殊不知裤子卡在这里反而把圆圆的屁股卡成了可爱的形状，肉嘟嘟的让人想摸一下。

没让垫枕头就那么翘。王一博在身后默默吞口水，努力告诉自己现在不是吃兔子的时候，今天是来打兔子的。  
“王一博你能不能轻点啊……”肖战怕疼，每次挨打都求一遍。  
王一博不敢答，怕自己一开口声音都哑。  
默默在房间里找能用的工具，其实身上有皮带，但不舍得打。

找了半天，等得肖战都偷偷回头看他了，王一博才勉强找到了床头柜上的便笺——它有个硬质的窄长底板。  
王一博对着自己手上试了两下，不错，挺疼的面积也够。  
“今天没有数目。”王一博站在床边安慰似得捏了捏肖战的后颈，感觉兔兔全身都僵着。

王一博拿着那块小板重重地打下去，没几下原本白皙的皮肤上就染上了红痕，一小片一小片，刚打上去很红，被裤子卡着的臀肉颤着，然后那红色又以肉眼可见的速度消退下去，只留下隐约的红色边际。  
王一博手下速度不停，一记一记地落下，那莹白的屁股就像一块干净的画布，零零落落地被染上了嫣红，隐去，又染上……

很快那块小小的皮肤就恢复不到原本的干净了，从肉里透出了红，再也退不去了。  
肖战挨了二十几下疼得厉害，本来还好好地趴在床上，大腿卡着床沿，一顿噼里啪啦下来人越来越往地上掉。  
王一博看不下去，抱着他的腰往上提，刚碰到肖战就轻呼一声，他生来怕痒，隐秘的皮肤平白暴露在空气中，处处都透着敏感。

王一博把他摆好，又把他白衬衫的下摆向上撩了撩，露出更多的腰臀。  
衬衫和床单是白的，那纤细的腰身不见日光是带着暖色的白，再向下，那两瓣上确实白里透着嫣红。  
王一博咬咬嘴唇，伸手按住肖战的腰，力道不减又是一阵染色。

一轮叠着一轮，肖战觉得越发疼了，被按着也忍不住要挣扎。  
他在床上小幅扭着想逃走，疼得忍不住哼哼：“不要了，王一博，我知道错了，好疼。”  
他伸着手在床上乱抓，抓了枕头又抓被子，把这些软软的东西都堆在自己身边，但还是架不住身后一阵阵的落着小板。  
“呜呜……肯定都红了。”肖战忍不住开始落泪，今天他可哭了太多次了，一会儿是为了心痛一会儿是为了屁股疼。  
眼睛的红就没好好退下去过，喝酒一点儿也没用！  
他在心里控诉，哪里一醉解千愁，只有愁上愁！

肖战看不到身后的情况，不知道为什么都那么久了为什么还达不到王一博的标准，他觉得自己身后的疼都该是熟透龙虾壳的红了，委屈得不行。  
扒着被子一边哭往前爬，想用腿借力向上奈何被卡在腿根的裤子限制住了行动。  
王一博觉得自己都要按不出这只扭来扭去的兔子了。

他索性丢掉便笺，自己到床上坐着，把断断续续爬了一半的肖战横着抱到身上。  
左手箍住他的腰，左腿微抬把肖战的屁股垫高，右腿压着他的膝盖固定着不让他乱蹬。  
兔兔一下子被禁锢在了王一博怀里，逃都没地方逃，心里更绝望了。  
“呜呜……一博，我以后不敢喝酒了，真的，一点也不好喝，喝了还乱做梦，还头疼……呜呜……”  
王一博兴趣来了：“做什么梦了？”  
“我说了你能不打了吗？”肖战讨价还价。  
“不能！快说。”王一博还了他清脆的一巴掌。

“就是……”肖战扭了扭，身体还真是没用什么挪动的空间：“梦见你和刘海宽搂搂抱抱的，我过来找你你还笑我，说我自作多情……”他越说越小声。  
“然后你就哭了？”王一博弯下腰抱抱他，顺着他的头发摸。  
肖战怎么好意思说自己梦里真的太怂了，被嘲笑了只会哭，还哭着走了：“当然没有，我怎么会哭呢，我骂了你一顿走的。”  
“嗯，很好。”王一博认可他：“对渣男就这样，骂了不够上手也行。”

他回想起在出租车上肖战那止不住的眼泪，又看看现在躲在自己怀里浑身软软的小宝贝，只觉得又喜欢又心疼。  
肖战白衬衫的扣子松了两颗，领口便开得很大，腰上的衬衫又被撩起来，看上去整件衣服松松垮垮地挂在身上，腰椎往下陷，圆翘的臀部抬起，还有红红的皮肤，细腻的手感……  
这一切都完美勾起了王一博心底的流窜的侵略因子，想要让它变得更红，就像说好的那样，让它红过醉酒后脸上的红晕。

王一博不再用那块便笺，而是直接上手，他的手很大很稳很有力。  
巴掌一下一下落在那两团不大的肉上来来回回，两块软肉在这手下被拍下去又弹起来。  
谁又能想到，白天王一博那双能精准射击令人羡慕的手，到了晚上居然会被这样使用。  
肖战被打得一下一下往前冲，双腿被压着动不了，他只能伸手环住王一博的腰直往他怀里躲。  
“嗯……一博，哥哥哥哥，我知道错了……我以后不敢了，真的……”他断断续续地求饶，声音闷闷地穿出来。

王一博问他：“下次还和别人喝酒吗？”  
“不喝了，不喝了……我再也不要喝酒了。”肖战的头摇得像个拨浪鼓。  
王一博手上巴掌还是啪啪地不停，肉和肉碰撞的声音清脆地回荡在房间里，让人避无可避。  
“求你了……我不敢了。”肖战扒着王一博的腰抬头，不只眼睛连鼻头也粉粉的。  
王一博停下，把手覆在他温热的屁股上摩挲：“还有，不许再胡思乱想了知道吗？”  
“我知道了……”

王一博低头亲亲他额头，又觉得不够，一路亲到了眼睛……脸颊……和他的嘴。  
混着眼泪的咸味：“宝宝，你咸咸的。”  
肖战不明，伸出舌头舔舔自己的嘴唇，一嘴的眼泪味儿：“嗯……我要洗澡。”  
“好，我抱你去～”王一博不给他迟疑的余地，一下抱起来往厕所走：“宝宝，你是不是又轻了？”  
*******************************

第二天一清早，肖战累得眼睛都睁不开，被王一博夺命连环叫起来。  
“走了走了，我带你去个地方。”  
“我不要去，我哪儿也不去，我要睡觉……”肖战死死抱着他的被子。  
只可惜力量差距太大，自己的挣扎实在是浮游撼树，最后还是半闭着眼睛被王一博带走了。

“我们去哪里啊？”  
“到了就知道了。”王一博看上去很兴奋的样子，肖战只好跟着。  
走着走着，忽然进了一个小区，肖战一下子警觉起来：“你带我去哪里？不是去见你哥吧？……不行不行，我今天都没准备。”肖战拖着他不肯走。  
“没有，不见谁，你来就行了。”  
兔兔将信将疑，一直到王一博拿钥匙开门，他更看不懂了：“你家不在这里吧？”

“对，我家不在这儿。但这里离我们学校都很近，我就租了，还没布置好所以一直没带你来。”王一博解释着：“这会是这几年我们的家了。”  
门打开了，里面一室阳光。  
有肖战曾说过喜欢的墨绿窗帘，千纸鹤造型的餐厅灯，铺满软垫的飘窗，挂在门口的蜘蛛侠门帘……

这块门帘是他们在游乐场礼品店看到的，肖战说以后要挂在门口镇宅。  
“我都不知道你是什么时候去买的……”  
王一博笑笑没有说话。  
他很久以前就知道，自己要尽快适应，未来都会有肖战这个人出现在自己的生活中，既然已经知道是他，为什么不早点好好拥有。

我要把他紧紧抓住。  
那个夏天里，王一博对自己说。  
——————————————————  
【END】

小剧场：  
刘海宽走近要给王一博纠正动作，王一博一下子警觉地退后二十厘米。  
王一博：“以后我们也要适当保持距离，我觉得现在这种就很好，你不要总是靠的很近，动手动脚的。”  
刘海宽：“我？？？？？？动手动脚？？？？？？”


End file.
